


BECCA'S BIRFBAE FEEC 2018

by Plagg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, also this sucks i'm sorry, plagg's there for like a split second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: Nino can sometimes be a better dad to Adrien than his actual dad.





	BECCA'S BIRFBAE FEEC 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usachanbeccer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/gifts).



“Dude, I can’t believe you actually got your dad to agree on letting me spend the night,” Nino said, dropping his bag down beside Adrien’s bed.  “How did you even _do_ that?!”

Adrien snickered and shrugged, flopping down on his bed.  “Let’s just go with…he’s not entirely aware you’re not leaving in a few hours.”

“…Dude.”

Before Nino could fuss, Adrien got to his feet and held his hands up.  “Listen, he wasn’t going to let you stay unless I fudged the truth a bit!  Don’t worry, I’ve got a plan.”

To Nino, the phrase “I’ve got a plan” coming from Adrien Agreste’s mouth might have been a _bit_ scarier than the idea of Gabriel finding out he stayed the whole night.  Or a lot scarier.  Yeah, a lot scarier.  “What’s this plan, then?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Adrien said, waving off Nino’s concern.  “And don’t cross your arms at me like that!  No toe tapping!”  Adrien groaned as Nino moved his hands to his hips and gave him a look he was sure only parents could pull off.

* * *

 

By midnight, the two boys were exhausted, barely able to hold their eyes open for the last video game they played.  Adrien let out a long yawn, and at that point, Nino snatched up the remote and switched off the TV.

“Dude, what’re you doing?  We weren’t done!” Adrien whined.

“You can barely stay awake, c’mon, bedtime, mister.”  Nino grabbed Adrien’s hand and tugged him to his feet, pushing him gently toward his closet for night clothes.  Once both boys were changed into pajamas, Nino headed off to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Adrien made sure his best friend was out of the room before going to the mini fridge and grabbing a small container.  “ _Plagg_!” Adrien called in a whisper.  The kwami emerged from under his bed in an instant.  “Here, late night snack.”

“Ooooo camembert!  My love!” Plagg practically squealed, ignoring Adrien when he shushed him.

“Adrien?”  Nino poked his head out of the bathroom, raising a brow at the way Adrien seemed to shove something under his bed.  “Why do you have camembert?  What are you doing?”

And Adrien, clearly not thinking straight and wanting to seem like a Good Boy™, answered with “I’m growing a garden.”

“…With camembert?”

“Yes.  Fertilizer.”

“And where is this garden?”

“I…uh…just started.”

“Where are the seeds?  Where’s the garden going to go?”

Adrien realized his lie was terrible, and that this was not going to work.  “Alright, I’m not growing a garden…I just,” he tried not to cringe at the next few words, biting back his disgust, "really like camembert and wanted a midnight snack.”

Nino’s look softened, and he tossed himself down on the bed and snatched away the container of camembert from his friend.  “Dude, bro, my guy, you know midnight snacking is, like, super terrible for you, right?  Your metabolism and stuff isn’t working properly because you’re supposed to be asleep, and we don’t need your dad getting all ticked off because you ate way too late.”

Adrien nodded.  “Yup, yep, didn’t know that but I won’t do it anymore.  Yep.  Thanks, dude!”  He shot quick fingerguns to Nino before flopping down in bed beside the other boy, trying to ignore the snickers from under his bed and praying Nino couldn’t hear them, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is so short and not very good!! i've been meaning to write this idea but the words just don't wanna work lol  
> hopefully this is okay!!!


End file.
